Random bleach songfics
by Felineheart
Summary: Just a collection of Songfics. There will be fics with or without a pairing and most if not all the pairs will be yaoi.
1. Table of contents

**These are just songfics that popped into my head, most will short.**

**There will be songfics about an individual character and pairings**

**If you have a song that you would like to request send me the title and I will tell you if I can make a fic about.**

**There will be yaoi and possibly some yuri and het.**

**I will say if the songfic is yaoi, yuri, or het in the table of contents.**

**There will ixed ratings.**

Table of contents

**Behind green eyes {Rated T} Ulquiorra**

Summary: Short song fic that reveals the real Ulquiorra.

**Already over {Rated M} Ulquiorra x Grimmjow**

Summary: Based off of the song Already Over by Red. Grimmjow reflects on his relationship with Ulquiorra.

**Memories {Rated M} Renji x Ichigo**

Summary: Based off of the song Memories. Ichigo has died but Renji realizes he is still there, in his memories.


	2. Behind Green Eyes

**Summary: Short song fic that reveals the real Ulquiorra.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. I do not own the song behind blue eyes either, it is owned by Limp Bizkit and The who.**

_No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes _

Ulquiorra looked at the captive he had been ordered to guard. She was a young girl with fiery orange hair, the same fiery orange hair that the boy who would come to her rescue had.

He pretended he didn't care what happened to her but that was a lie. Ulquiorra lived beneath a mask of lies.

Secretly he hoped the boy would succeed in his mission. It would mean his death but death was simply an escape from the lies that were suffocating him.

Now one knew the real Ulquiorra. In reality he was an inquisitive person who loved to learn.

Simple things such as a monarch butterfly or rose awed him.

He savored his visits to the real world, a place of life and beauty.

It was so different than Hueco Mundo, which was a place of death and dullness.

He had feelings even though he pretended to have none.

The girl's plight saddened him.

Why kidnap her if he didn't want to?

Aizen.

Aizen was the reason he lived beneath so many lies.

When he was first born he lashed out much like his nemesis Grimmjow.

Even though Aizen had created him, he wanted nothing to do with his war.

He'd rather read a book or meet new people and learn new things.

Then Aizen taught him his place through both pleasure and pain.

He hated the man, hated how he made him moan in pleasure or scream in pain.

Aizen taught him that he was nothing but a tool to be used and then discarded like trash.

This is the reason he called everyone other than himself trash. He wanted to pretend they were no better than him.

He looked at the girl again, who glared at him with hate in her eyes and sighed.

Maybe her savior would be his as well.

_And no one knows What it's like to be hated To be fated to telling only lies_


	3. Already Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. The song is owned by Red not me**

**Summary: Based off of the song Already Over by Red. Grimmjow reflects on his relationship with Ulquiorra.**

_**You never go / Your always here (suffocating me) / Under my skin / I cannot run away / Fading slowly**_

No matter when he went Ulquiorra could always find him. It was an annoyance and a comfort for Grimmjow knowing he could.

"_Where are going Sexta?", Ulquiorra asked without emotion._

"_Somewhere that's not boring", Grimmjow said as walked out of Los Noches. _

"_Aizen-sama will not be pleased when he finds out you are missing", Ulquiorra said with his hands in his pockets._

"_Do you honestly think I give a damn what that man thinks", Grimmjow said with a grin. _

"_Your attitude is going to get you killed", Ulquiorra said as an emotion briefly flashed in his beautiful emerald eyes._

_It was fear._

_Grimmjow sighed; he didn't want to upset his stoic lover._

_But he couldn't stand being in the white palace any longer._

_He opened a garanta._

_Ulquiorra made no move to stop him._

"_I will find you and bring you back, you can't escape me", Ulquiorra said._

Whatever he was doing Ulquiorra was always on his mind

_Grimmjow tried to listen to the meeting, he honestly did._

_Ulquiorra was on a mission in the real world and he was supposed to fill him in when he got back._

_All he could think about was Ulquiorra's soft caresses and his feather light kisses._

_Grimmjow sighed after he made it to his room._

_Ulquiorra was going to kill him he had daydreamed through the whole meeting_

_Speaking of the devil, Ulquiorra walked into the room._

"_What happened during the meeting?", he asked._

"_I was distracted", Grimmjow mumbled. "The meetings are always about bullshit anyway",_

"_I see", Ulquiorra said with a flicker of amusement in his eyes._

"_Was this what was distracting you?", Ulquiorra asked as he brushed his hand against the bulge in Grimmjow's pants._

"_Fuck", Grimmjow moaned._

"_Aizen-sama told me what happened", Ulquiorra said as he stroked Grimmjow's clothed member with feather light caresses._

"_Stop fucking teasing me", Grimmjow said. The caresses were driving him insane._

_**I'd give it all to you / Letting go of me / Reaching as I fall / I know it's already over now**_

_**Nothing left to lose / Loving you again / I know it's already over, already over now**_

Ulquiorra always seemed to be right.

"_I told you your attitude would get killed", Ulquiorra said as he finished patching up a heavily injured Grimmjow._

_Nnoitra had almost succeeded in killing the blue cat._

_Luckily Ulquiorra had arrived before Grimmjow had completely bled out._

"_I must go deal with the orange trash", Ulquiorra said before gently kissing Grimmjow's forehead._

"_If you go you will die", Grimmjow said with a frown, worry shining in his azure eyes._

"_Nonsense, I promise I will return", Ulquiorra said giving him a chaste kiss before leaving._

This time he was wrong, dead wrong.

_Grimmjow felt the moment Ulquiorra died._

_He let out an anguished cry._

_He had promised he would come back but he never would._

_It was over._

_His lover, his soul mate was dead._

_Tears of anger and sadness streamed down his cheeks._

_He had told him not to go, why hadn't the man fucking listened to him._

_It was already over and he hadn't even told Ulquiorra those three important words, I love you._

_Now Ulquiorra would never know._

_He would of given up soul to revive him._

_But it was over and he knew it. _

_**I'd give it all to you / I offer up my soul / It's already over, already over now!**_


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. The song is owned by Within Temptation not me**

**Summary: Based off of the song Memories. Ichigo has died but Renji realizes he is still there, in his memories.**

**Author's note: Ichigo is 20 when he dies, the winter war is over and he never lost his powers during it.**

_**In this world you tried / Not leaving me alone behind / There's no other way / I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**_

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Some strange hollows had showed up in karakura.

A team had been assembled to eliminate them.

The team consisted of Renji , Rukia, Matsumoto, and Ichigo.

The hollows had been stronger than they had expected.

The hollows had been able to mask their true power.

Renji saw his lover fall to his knees after killing the last of the hollows.

Ichigo coughed up blood as Renji ran over to him.

He had a gaping hole in his stomach and was bleeding out.

"Don't you dare die on me strawberry", Renji screamed as he embraced Ichigo.

"Sorry…Pine..apple", Ichigo said weakly.

He was dying and he knew it, Renji knew it.

Renji burst into tears before Ichigo reached up and weakly removed the tears.

"Don't… cry", Ichigo said before looking at Rukia and Matsumoto who were kneeling next to them.

Both had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Renji kissed Ichigo's blood stained lips, knowing it would probably be the last kiss they shared.

"I..love…you", Ichigo managed to get out as his vision began to fade.

"I love too Ichigo", Renji whispered as some of his tears fell onto Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo smiled before his heart stopped.

Renji let out an anguished cry before he closed Ichigo's eyes.

He rocked Ichigo's body as he cried.

_**All of my memories / Keep you near / In silent moments / Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories / Keep you near /The silent whispers, silent tears**_

Six months later

Renji stood on the rooftop of the school Ichigo and himself used to go to.

He looked at the corner of the roof and smiled.

He still remembered the day he and Ichigo had gotten together five and a half years ago

_Renji was sitting next to Ichigo on the school roof top._

_Ichigo hadn't realized what everyone else had._

_Renji had fallen in love with the scowling orange haired boy._

_Ichigo had feelings for Renji but was too afraid to say it was outloud._

_Rukia was sitting near them and was trying not to laugh._

_They were both looking at each other with goo-goo eyes._

_Renji looked at his favorite strawberry._

_Dammit he was going to wait any longer._

_He leaned over and pressed his lips against a very surprised berry's._

_Ichigo's face was a bright red as Renji pulled away._

"_Y-you you kissed me" Ichigo stammered._

"_Yes I did", Renji said with a grin._

_Ichigo's reaction had been so cute._

"_W-why?", Ichigo said._

_Dammit he was acting like a lovesick school girl._

"_Why else, I like you", Renji said with a goofy grin on his face. "So do you say wanna be my strawberry?"_

"_S-sure ",Ichigo said before realizing what Renji had called him. "I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY YA DAMN PINEAPPLE"_

Renji shunpoed over to Ichigo's home. He had promised to meet with his family every time he visited the real world.

He opened the door.

"OH MY SECOND BEAUTIFUL SON HAS RETURNED", Isshin yelled as he tried to tackle Renji.

Renji stepped away at the last moment, Isshin landed face first.

"Good dodge", Isshin mumbled as he picked himself up.

Renji shook his head with a smile as he walked into the house.

"Hi", Karin mumbled with a scowl on her face.

He swore Karin became more like her brother every day.

She had already come into her shinigami powers.

She was dating Toshiro and had become a substitute soul reaper like her brother had been.

"Hello, will you stay for dinner", Yuzu asked with a smile.

She now had the ability to see spirits.

Renji caught Isshin's leg as it came toward his face.

He kicked Isshin's other leg out from under him and let the man crash to the floor.

"Goat face behave", Karin said before kicking him in the head as he tried to get up.

Renji laughed before sitting down at the table.

He then remember one Isshin more embarrassing antics.

_Renji had been teasing a naked Ichigo for the last few moments._

_Ichigo was panting and his skin had an adorable flush to it._

_Renji still had his jeans on and it was driving Ichigo crazy._

_All thoughts of removing Renji's pants left Ichigo's mind as renji engulfed his member with his mouth._

"_Renji mmm", Ichigo moaned._

_Suddenly the door flew open, Renji sat up immediately._

_Ichigo grabbed a blanket to hide his erect member._

"_GOAT FACE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING", Ichigo yelled horror on his face._

"_I BROUGHT MY BEAUTIFUL SONS CONDOM AND LUBE", Isshin said dramatically._

_Ichigo looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock; his face was as red as a tomato._

_Renji got and slammed the door in Isshin's face before locking it._

After dinner he went back to Soul Society.

He was on vacation; Yamamoto hadn't given him a choice.

He had poured himself into his work after Ichigo died.

He walked into Byakuya's garden and sat near the Koi pond.

"_Quit callin me a strawberry", Ichigo said annoyed._

"_It's what your name means", Renji said innocently._

_They were standing next to the koi pond and teasing Ichigo was probably wasn't Renji's greatest idea._

"_My name means protector ", Ichigo said as he glared at Renji._

"_Whatever you say berry", Renji said with a grin._

_Ichigo growled and tackled Renji, they both fell in to the pond._

_They both glared at each other before they burst out laughing_.

Renji smiled as he looked at the pond. It seemed that Ichigo was everywhere, even it was just in his memories.

"What are you doing?" Byakaya asked softly as he walked out into the garden.

Byakuya and Renji had gotten closer over the last six months.

Both men knew what it felt like to lose the loves of their lives.

"Remembering", Renji said with a smile.

"Memories can be our most treasured possessions", Byakuya said softly.

_**Together in all these memories / I see your smile / All the memories I hold dear**_

_**Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_


End file.
